


In Three Days

by fairyfox



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, High School, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyfox/pseuds/fairyfox
Summary: Yang Jeongin begitu menyukai Lee Felix, tetangga sekaligus kakak kelasnya di sekolah. Berbagai cara ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya, meski sering berakhir kacau dan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.Namun, Jeongin tidak berhenti. Sampai semesta menghendaki dan membuatnya mengetahui isi hati Felix dalam tiga hari.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Stray Kids Besi Berani 2020





	In Three Days

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [skzbesiberani](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/skzbesiberani) collection. 



_**Day 1** _

Jika Felix disuruh memilih satu di antara tujuh hari yang tersusun di kalender, maka ia akan menunjuk Minggu menjadi hari favoritnya.

Ini hari Minggu. Andai saja dering ribut dari jam weker tidak menyerobot masuk ke dalam telinga dan membuat tidurnya terusik, Felix yakin ia masih tetap berada di alam mimpi. Pemuda itu mengerang, tangannya terangkat untuk meraih wekernya di atas meja lalu mematikannya. Matanya mengerjap singkat, dan hal pertama yang memenuhi pandangan ialah langit-langit kamar yang telah berubah warna menjadi biru cerah. (Sebelumnya, langit kamar itu berwarna cokelat tua. Felix membenci warnanya karena terlihat sangat kusam dan tidak hidup, itulah kenapa ia mengecatnya ulang dengan warna lain.) Kemudian, setelah Felix mendapatkan setengah nyawanya hanya untuk menyadari bahwa ini hari libur, kedua mata itu kembali tertutup.

Felix tidak pernah menghabiskan hari libur begini dengan kegiatan yang lebih bermanfaat. Ia hanya akan tidur sampai puas, bangun pun hanya untuk makan atau pergi ke kamar mandi. Bahkan ketika teman-temannya mengajak keluar untuk sekadar lari pagi, Felix menolak mereka. Karena Felix mengartikan hari libur adalah waktunya istirahat, maka sudah sepantasnya waktu itu digunakan dengan semestinya, bukan? Tetapi nampaknya, hari ini pengecualian.

Felix baru ingin kembali mengarungi mimpi tatkala gawainya bergetar panjang. Ada panggilan telepon masuk, yang entah siapa pelakunya. Dengan malas, tangannya terulur untuk capai benda pipih itu. Satu nama terpampang jelas dilayarnya. Yang Jeongin.

Yang Jeongin merupakan adik tingkat yang juga merangkap sebagai tetangga baru di sebelah rumah keluarga Lee. Pemuda yang berhasil membuat Felix tertawa terbahak-bahak dipertemuan pertama mereka, hanya karena sebuah insiden kecil. Waktu itu, entah bagaimana mulanya, sepeda milik Jeongin bisa oleng sehingga menabrak pot-pot bunga kepunyaan nyonya Lee. Sementara tidak jauh dari sana, tubuh Jeongin sudah hampir setengahnya masuk ke dalam selokan. Felix ingin menolong, tapi tawa lebih cepat diulas. Karena, ya, wajah masam Jeongin saat itu benar-benar mengundang tawa, sih.

Lalu setelah hari itu, tanpa disadari, keduanya justru menjadi dekat. Jeongin hampir setiap hari menyempatkan diri untuk mendatangi Felix meski hanya untuk bertukar sapa dan senyum. Dari sana Felix menyadari kalau Jeongin itu anak yang ceroboh. Yang paling baru diingatan ialah ketika Jeongin tidak sengaja menumpahkan kuah ramen saat hendak memberikannya kepada Felix. Kejadian itu sudah lewat dua hari yang lalu, tapi Felix bahkan masih bisa menyaksikan bagaimana malunya Jeongin sampai detik ini. Mengingat kecerobohan Jeongin, Felix jadi ingin tertawa.

Tanpa diminta, bibir Felix sunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis. 

"Ada apa? Kenapa telepon pagi-pagi?" 

_"Eh? Kok cepet banget diangkatnya?"_

Suara memekik si pemuda Yang di seberang sana sukses membuat Felix terkekeh, membayangkan bagaimana kagetnya wajah Jeongin yang mana itu selalu tampak lucu di matanya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa segala sesuatu yang dilakukan Jeongin selalu tampak menggemaskan, bahkan untuk hal-hal kecil sekali pun. 

"Nanti kalo kelamaan kamu ngambek lagi kayak tempo lalu. Serba salah terus deh jadinya," Felix sengaja mencebikkan bibirnya main-main untuk dapatkan respon lain dari sang lawan bicara. Dan benar saja, detik berikutnya Jeongin menyahut disertai nada panik pada kata-katanya. 

_"Iya! Aduh ... maksudnya engga begitu. Cuma yang ini kecepetan, dan ... dan aku cuma kaget."_

_Well_ , memancing kepanikkan Yang Jeongin memang selalu menjadi kesenangan tersendiri bagi Felix. Alasannya sudah disebutkan; sebab Jeongin menggemaskan. Ia pun sudah lupa kapan pertama kali menggoda si pemuda Yang menjadi salah satu hobi. Entah sejak pertama kali bertemu, atau sejak pertemuan-pertemuan setelahnya. Yang jelas, apa pun reaksi yang diberikan Jeongin, bibir Felix tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak sungging senyum lebar. 

"Kak Felix mau jogging nggak?" Suara Jeongin terdengar ragu, tapi juga diselipi antusiasme. Felix tentu tidak bisa menolak, apalagi Jeongin punya niat baik untuk mengajaknya hidup sehat, (padahal hari-hari libur sebelumnya Felix sudah sering diajak oleh teman-teman, tapi ia tetap bersikukuh tidak ingin pergi.)

"Mau. Tapi aku mandi dulu ya, gak enak keluar rumah kalo gak mandi soalnya," 

_"Oke! Aku tunggu ya!"_

Dan tawa Felix menjadi penutup konversasi mereka pagi ini. Felix manaruh gawainya di atas nakas, sebelum buru-buru masuk ke kamar mandi. Sampai-sampai Felix lupa, kalau sebelumnya ia berniat ingin tidur sepanjang hari.

**××**

"Mau beli minum dulu nggak, Kak?" 

Kini mereka berdua sedang duduk di salah satu kursi taman yang kosong, dengan napas putus-putus setelah mereka melakukan perlombaan lari dadakan atas usul Felix. Yang lebih tua di antara mereka masih sibuk mengatur napas, sambil sesekali memijit betisnya yang terasa kebas. Sementara itu, Jeongin justru tidak terlihat lelah, meski nyatanya ia pun sama dengan Felix. Lagipula, siapa juga orang yang tidak terengah-engah setelah melakukan lari memutari komplek taman sebanyak sepuluh kali? Tapi, karena memang sedari awal niat Jeongin adalah untuk terlihat keren di mata Felix, maka tentu saja ia menahan rasa lelahnya. 

" _Hosh ... hosh_ ... boleh deh, Jeong. Kalo bisa yang dingin ya, biar enak minumnya, hehe." 

"Nggak boleh minum dingin, kak," kata Jeongin, "kalo abis olahraga, terus jantungnya masih berdetak kencang, mending minum yang normal aja. Bahaya kalo langsung minum dingin." 

Gerutuan yang lebih muda kembali berhasil membuat Felix melepaskan tawanya. Hanya tawa kecil karena Felix terlalu lelah bahkan cuma untuk tertawa terbahak. Ia mengibaskan tangan, menyuruh Jeongin untuk cepat-cepat pergi untuk membeli minum, yang mana segera disetujui olehnya. Sementara Felix menunggu di sana, berselonjor kaki sembari amati orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang.

Sebenarnya, jantung Jeongin juga berdetak cepat. Tapi bukan karena berlari tadi, melainkan karena ia baru saja disuguhi pemandangan Felix dengan peluh yang membasahi wajah sampai kulit lehernya. Jeongin tidak yakin ia boleh mengatakannya, tapi Felix yang tadi terlihat sangat, err ... seksi? Oh astaga, muka Jeongin memanas dengan cepat sebagai reaksi dari pemikirannya sendiri. Dasar otak tidak sopan, gerutunya.

Jeongin berjalan cepat menuju warung terdekat dan buru-buru mengambil dua botol air mineral biasa. Ia mengeluarkan uang pas dari saku celana training yang dipakai, lantas membayarnya dan bergegas pergi untuk meghampiri Felix.

Dalam lima menit, Jeongin sudah kembali dengan dua botol air mineral. Menyodorkan salah satunya kepada Felix, kemudian ikut duduk di sampingnya. Felix menerimanya dengan cepat, tersenyum lebar dan gumamkan terima kasih sebelum tenggak hampir sepertiga air di dalamnya. Semua itu, tidak lepas dari pandangan Jeongin. Yang lebih muda setahun melempar tatapan hangat, terkekeh kecil saat sadari dirinya telah cukup lama tumpahkan atensi kepada tunggal keluarga Lee itu. 

"Ayo pulang!" Felix berseru setelahnya. Berdiri lalu melirik Jeongin yang masih terdiam di tempatnya, sambil senyum-senyum sendiri dan buat Felix mengernyitkan kening heran. "Yang Jeongin! Hei, kamu ngelamun ya?" 

Tangan Felix melambai di depan wajah Jeongin, meski sama sekali tak membawa pengaruh apa pun sebab tampaknya Jeongin sedang bersenang-senang dengan dunianya sendiri. 

Sebuah ide jahil muncul di kepala Felix. Dia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dengan milik Jeongin, mengikis jarak yang ada sembari ulas senyum jenaka. Felix tidak tahu kapan pastinya ia mulai senang menjahili tetangganya itu. Yang ia ingat hanyalah fakta kalau Felix menyukai bahkan menikmati reaksi yang diberikan oleh Jeongin atas apa yang ia lakukan. 

"Yang Jeongin." 

"Astaga, Kak! Kaget!" 

Refleks Jeongin membawa tubuhnya mundur beberapa mili dari Felix, dua tangannya secara otomatis memegangi bagian kiri dadanya yang mulai berdegup cepat. Sebuah reaksi yang Jeongin sadari selalu muncul acap kali pemuda yang lebih tua lakukan hal-hal berbau afeksi. Bahkan Jeongin tahu ia tak bisa menolong dirinya sendiri dari rasa malu sebab kini Felix menertawakan pipinya yang bersemu samar.

"Mukamu merah, lho," jari telunjuk Felix mengarah pada wajah Jeongin, sangat mengejek tapi lagi-lagi Jeongin hanya mendengus alih-alih marah. Berjalan terburu-buru mendahului Felix, niatnya untuk menghindari Felix supaya tidak mengeksposnya lebih jauh. Namun naasnya, beberapa langkah di depan sana Jeongin sudah terjerembab di atas aspal yang berlubang. Jeongin mengerang, sentuh tulang keringnya yang terasa sakit bukan main. Sungguh, hari ini mungkin memang kesialannya. Untuk yang kesekian kali, Jeongin harus menanggung malu di depan Felix karena kecerobohannya sendiri. 

_**Day 2** _

Jeongin sedang mengunyah potongan apelnya yang terakhir, ketika Felix muncul dari balik papan pintu kamarnya. Senyum lebar nan cerah menjadi hal pertama yang dilihat Jeongin, yang mana justru buat pemuda itu mengalihkan pandang, sambil pura-pura ingin raih ponsel yang beruntung sekali ada di atas nakas sana. 

Jeongin itu suka pada Felix. Sebab itulah sejak awal, ia selalu mencoba untuk menunjukkan perasaannya melalui afeksi-afeksi yang sengaja ia berikan kepada Felix. Berbagai macam hal Jeongin lakukan supaya eksistensinya disadari oleh yang lebih tua. Tapi naasnya, Jeongin itu ceroboh. Semua yang dilakukannya hanya berakhir dengan ia yang harus menanggung malu, bukan hanya di depan Felix, tapi juga semua orang. Kendati begitu, Jeongin tidak pernah mau memasukkan kata menyerah ke dalam kamusnya. Tidak akan pernah.

"Gimana kakimu, Jeong? Masih sakit kah?" tanya Felix tepat setelah ia mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi belajar milik si pemilik kamar yang ia tarik sebelumnya. Tangan Felix lantas terulur demi ingin menyentuh permukaan kulit kaki yang lebih muda, tidak sadar bahwa perlakuannya ciptakan debaran-debaran hebat di dada pemuda satunya. "Pasti sakit banget sih, orang kamu sampai nggak masuk sekolah gitu." 

Rasanya jantung Jeongin ingin loncat saja. Apalagi saat rambutnya diusak-usak pelan dan pelakunya lempar senyum lebar andalan, jantungnya semakin berisik sampai Jeongin khawatir kalau suaranya bisa terdengar oleh Felix.

"E-enggak terlalu sakit kok sekarang. Cuma kalau buat dipakai jalan ya masih kerasa nyeri sedikit," aku Jeongin. "Besok juga udah masuk sekolah." 

"Jangan dipaksa kalau masih sakit, Jeong. Nanti malah makin parah," 

Mendengar dan menyadari bahwa Felix menaruh kekhawatiran padanya membuat Jeongin tidak bisa menahan senyum di sudut bibir yang sejak tadi tertahan. Hatinya senang bukan main. Sesuatu yang hangat dan manis seakan menyeruak masuk dan berbaur dengan sel-sel tubuhnya. Jeongin sangat suka sensasi seperti ini. Asing tapi candu. 

"Gak maksa kok. Lagian nanti aku ketinggalan pelajaran kalau bolos terus," ucap Jeongin. "Ngomong-ngomong, Kak Felix mau ke mana pakai baju rapi?" tanyanya begitu menyadari bahwa penampilan yang lebih tua terlihat terlalu rapi jika hanya untuk datang ke sini menjenguknya. Tanpa bertanya pun Jeongin sebetulnya tahu kalau Felix hendak pergi ke luar. Ia cuma ingin memastikan, karena biasanya Felix paling enggan berpergian di siang bolong begini. 

Felix merapatkan bibir, kedua kelopak matanya mengerjap beberapa kali sembari tangannya bergerak untuk garuk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal. 

"Sebenernya, aku mau pergi sama temen. Tapi aku sempetin buat mampir dulu jenguk kamu," aku Felix. "Kalau sekarang aku tinggal nggak apa 'kan ya, Jeong?"

Bahu Jeongin turun beberapa senti. Baru saja ia membayangkan makan siang disuapi oleh Felix, tapi ternyata pemuda itu tidak akan lama di sini. Ya, jujur saja Jeongin kecewa. Namun tidak mungkin bukan ia melarang Felix untuk keluar apalagi bersama temannya? Mau bagaimana Felix berpikir tentangnya nanti?

"Ya nggak apa. Emang Kak Lix mau pergi sama siapa?" 

"Sama Kak Changbin. Aku udah janji mau temenin dia beli sesuatu dari kemarin tapi akunya engga sempet terus. Baru bisa sekarang." 

Kalau tidak ingat dengan siapa ia bicara saat ini, Jeongin pasti sudah berteriak tak percaya sekaligus menggebrak nakas. Yang benar saja! Changbin itu sudah Jeongin anggap sebagai rivalnya dalam mengambil hati Felix. Jeongin ingin sekali egois. Menahan Felix untuk tetap di sini dengan alasan sakit dan ingin ditemani oleh kakak kesayangannya itu, karena ia tahu yang lebih tua pasti tidak bisa menolak permintaannya. Juga, itu akan menjadi poin tambah baginya. Karena dengan begitu, Changbin akan sadar kalau Felix lebih memprioritaskan Jeongin daripada dirinya.

Akan tetapi, sebagian diri Jeongin kalah sewaktu melihat wajah Felix yangㅡtidak ingin Jeongin akuiㅡberharap untuk pergi. Bahkan sepertinya, dari cara berpakaian saja sudah bisa dilihat kalau Felix sangat berantusias dengan rencananya. Jeongin menghela napas pendek, memalingkan wajahnya tuk sembunyikan kesal yang kentara, tapi Felix tak sadarinya.

"Yaudah sana pergi aja."

Jeongin mendengus tanpa sadar sewaktu Felix kembali mengacak-acak surainya. Tawa rendah yang lebih tua mengalun di udara, terdengar ceria seperti biasa. Jeongin jadi semakin kesal karena tampaknya Felix benar-benar tidak menangkap sinyal-sinyal kecemburuannya. Rambut berantakan Jeongin semakin tak berbentuk saja. Felix terhitung sering melakukan hal itu, masih dengan ketidaktahuannya tentang akibat dari perlakuannya tersebut. Karena selain rambut, hati dan perasaan Jeongin pun ikut teracak. Berantakan. 

"Cepet sembuh, adik kecil. Aku duluan ya!" 

Felix melambaikan tangan sebelum menutup pintu dengan hati-hati. Sesaat setelahnya, dengan susah payah Jeongin bangkit dari posisi, berjalan mendekati jendela kamarnya yang mengarah langsung pada pekarangan rumah keluarga Yang. Di sana, bisa dilihat dengan jelas ada seseorang berdiri di pagar rumahnya. Orang itu, Jeongin kenal sebagai Seo Changbin, seseorang yang masuk ke dalam percakapannya dengan Felix tadi. 

Tidak lama kemudian, ada Felix yang menghampiri sambil berlari kecil. Jeongin dapat melihat dengan jelas senyum yang tercetak di kedua bibir masing-masing. Lebar sekali. Sepasang maniknya tidak bisa lepas dari bagaimana dua orang di luar sana berinteraksi. Terlihat sangat bebas dan akrab. Dan Jeongin, tidak bisa menolong dirinya sendiri untuk tak merasa cemburu.

_**Day 3** _

Hari ini, Felix merasa ada yang janggal dari rutinitas paginya. Ketika ia bangun tidur, seperti biasa hal pertama yang dilakukan ialah mencari ponsel dan mengecek apakah ada pesan penting yang masuk atau tidak. Setelah itu, ia akan beranjak ke kamar mandi dan bersiap diri ke sekolah. Turun ke bawah dan menghabiskan sarapannya bersama anggota keluarga lain. Itu rutinitasnya. 

Tapi pagi ini, rasanya ada yang kurang. 

Sebab, ketika Felix membuka ponsel, tidak ada pesan apapun dari Jeongin. Padahal biasanya anak itu akan melakukannya meski hanya mengucapkan selamat pagi. Juga, ketika Felix selesai habiskan sarapan dan membuka pintu rumahnya, tidak ada Jeongin di sana dengan senyum lebarnya yang menggemaskan. Padahal biasanya, Jeongin selalu menunggu Felix supaya mereka berangkat bersama. Felix mencoba mengabaikan itu dan berpikir bahwa mungkin saja adik kelasnya itu sudah pergi diantar oleh tuan Yang sebab kakinya yang masih sakit. 

Akan tetapi, ketika Felix melihat Jeongin di sekolah, dan manik mereka saling menubruk pandang, sekon berikutnya yang terjadi ialah Jeongin memutus kontak itu dan berlalu pergi, tanpa sedikit pun beri senyum kepadanya. Felix tentu tidak bisa berpikir Jeongin tak melihatnya, karena jelas sekali bahwa mata mereka sempat bertemu dan membuat kontak. Jadi, satu-satunya yang terpikir oleh Felix saat ini adalah Jeongin sengaja menghindarinya. Untuk alasannya, Felix sama sekali tidak tahu. Ia mencoba mencari kesalahan apa yang telah diperbuat, tetapi tidak ketemu. Felix merasa mereka masih baik-baik saja kemarin. Tidak mungkin bukan kalau Jeongin marah tanpa alasan yang jelas?

Maka dari itu, Felix mengambil waktu saat istirahat pertama untuk menarik Jeongin dan membawanya bicara di atap sekolah. Ia bisa melihat Jeongin terkejut tatkala melihatnya, tapi kemudian memasang wajah datar yang dibuat-buat. Saat itulah Felix tahu, jika anak itu benar-benar merajuk padanya. 

"Kamu kenapa sih? Kok kayak menghindar dari aku?" tanya Felix tanpa basa-basi. 

"Aku nggak menghindar." 

"Kamu menghindar. Kalau engga, gak mungkin tadi pas kita ketemu di lobi kamu malah melengos pergi gitu aja tanpa sapa aku. Kamu kenapa, Jeong?" 

Nada bicara Felix mulai meninggi tanpa ia sadari. Selain karena kesal sebab Jeongin mengacuhkannya, ada perasaan lain yang membuatnya seakan membenci sikap Jeongin yang seperti ini. Namun kemudian, Felix sadar bahwa kalimatnya mungkin menyinggung Jeongin sampai pemuda itu memilih menunduk dalam-dalam. 

"Maaf, aku kelepasan. Aku tuh cuma bingung, soalnya kamu nggak biasanya begini." 

Entah karena keberaniannya kembali, atau karena mendengar suara Felix kembali melembut, kini Jeongin mendongakkan wajah. Menatap langsung dua mata Felix. Menyelam di sana sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu yang selama ini ingin ia ketahui. 

"Maaf kalau aku bikin kak Lix bingung. Karena sejujurnya, aku sendiri juga bingung, Kak." Jeongin menggigit bibir bawahnya, kembali menunduk dan temukan sepasang ujung sepatunya lebih menarik dari apapun di dunia ini. "Aku bingung sama perasaanku. Jujur aja, aku engga pernah sadar kapan ini ada dan ganggu pikiranku. Aku suka sama kakak, dari lama. Setiap kakak ada di sekitarku, aku ngerasa seneng banget. Dan itu bikin rasa egoisku muncul. Aku gak suka lihat kakak sama orang lain, aku mau kakak cuma sama aku. Iya tahu itu posesif banget, tapi bahkan aku gabisa nolong diriku sendiri. Aku sayang banget sama kak Lix. 

"Terus kemarin, waktu kakak pergi sama kak Changbin, jujur aku mau marah. Apalagi waktu lihat kalian senyum lebar banget, seakan mau nunjukkin kalian bahagia satu sama lain. Aku cemburu. Makanya aku hindarin kak Lix hari ini, karena ya, aku marah. Maaf kak." 

Pengakuan Jeongin serta merta buat Felix menganga tak percaya. Kemudian, otaknya seakan membawa kembali ingatan-ingatan dulu tentang berbagai tingkah laku Jeongin yang seakan ingin menarik perhatiannya. Felix menghangat, ternyata hal-hal menggemaskan itu ditujukan kepadanya karena Jeongin menyukainya. 

"Jadi, maksudnya kamu suka aku di ranah romatis gitu?" tanya Felix, memastikan. Dan Jeongin, hanya bisa mengangguk dibalik tunduknya.

Kini Felix sadar, kalau tingkah laku Jeongin selama ini terhadapnya dilakukan bukan tanpa sebab. Dan jujur saja, Felix sedikit terkejut saat Jeongin mengaku marah padanya karena kejadian tempo hari, di mana Felix pergi bersama Changbin. Padahal, sepertinya selama ini ia sudah mengungkapkan bahwa di antara dirinya dan Changbin tidak ada hubungan apa pun selain teman. Beberapa orang sering salah paham tapi Felix akan dengan cepat meluruskannya. Dan ia tidak menyangka saja kalau Jeongin tidak tahu akan hal tersebut.

Menyadari Felix tidak bicara lagi, membuat Jeongin merasa takut dan menyesal bersamaan. Ia takut hubungannya dengan Felix akan merenggang setelah ini, lagi-lagi karena kebodohannya. "Tapi aku nggak maksa kakak buat bales kok. Kalau kak Lix terganggu, lupain aja ...." 

"Siapa yang bilang aku keganggu?" Felix terkikik saat Jeongin mendongak dengan mata bulat dan mulut sedikit terbuka. "Aku makasih banget loh kamu udah suka sama aku, keberanian kamu bilang gini aku hargai banget. Kalau kamu mau, kita bisa coba bareng-bareng. Aku juga nggak keberatan buat belajar suka kamu sebanyak kamu suka aku."

Manik Jeongin masih mengerjab, berusaha memproses kata-kata yang masuk ke telinga. Jika ini mimpi, Jeongin ingin memohon supaya ia tidak dibangunkan saja. Mengetahui bahwa Felix dengan senang hati membuka diri untuknya, Jeongin tidak tahu apa yang lebih membahagiakan dari ini.

Felix pun mencoba membuka hati bukan tanpa pertimbangan. Selama mengenal Jeongin, ia belum pernah merasa terganggu ataupun berpikir buruk tentangnya. Jeongin anak yang ceria dan bersemangat, meski kadang ceroboh. Pula, ketika belakangan sikap Jeongin yang tak acuh padanya, sedikit banyak buat Felix sadar kalau ia sudah terbiasa dengan eksistensi Jeongin. Meski bukan perasaan suka kembali, tapi paling tidak Felix tahu kalau ia butuh Jeongin.

"Ini ... jadi aku diterima, ya?" 

"Maunya gimana? Aku sih terserah kamu aja." 

Euphorianya kuat sekali. Meletup-letup di dalam rongga dada. Jeongin menarik kedua sudut bibirnya kuat-kuat dan tampilkan senyum secerah matahari di atas kepala, kemudian antara sadar dan tidak lantas menenggelamkan tubuhnya dan Felix kepada satu sama lain. Mereka tidak bahkan peduli dengan fakta bahwa keduanya masih berada di wilayah sekolah yang berkemungkinan akan segera dikunci oleh penjaga. Napas masing-masing saling menggelitik kulit satu sama lain, Jeongin sangsi ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan dari pada ini.

Tiga hari. Hanya dalam tiga hari, hubungan mereka sudah beralih ke kelas yang lebih tinggi. Semuanya masih terasa seperti mimpi, meski kehadiran Felix dalam rengkuhnya adalah nyata. Semilir angin menyambar, bersamaan dengan pintu atap sekolah yang dibuka tiba-tiba, memunculkan sosok penjaga sekolah yang sedang bertolak pinggang.

"Kalau mau pacaran, di rumah saja. Sekolah sudah mau tutup!"

Jeongin dan Felix tertawa canggung. Mengucap permisi kepada sang penjaga sekolah sebelum berlari kecil sembari bergandengan tangan. Di bawah langit sore, hati dua manusia ditautkan. Berharap esok dan lusa, rasa itu tidak sirna.


End file.
